Walk Away REDO!
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: He finally came back. But with a Fiance. And even if he weren't engaged, I am...      RE-DONE, AND SLIGHTLY EDITED! So if you've already read this one, re-read it please. as there are some additions.  SasuKarin/SakuX?


_Walk Away_

Genre: Romance

Rated: K

Manga: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

Character Ages: 18+

Pairings: SasuKarin, Saku-it's a secret

Story: Fiction

Chapters: 1 Shot/Song Fic

Title: Walk Away

Artist: Paula DeAnda

Author: Gintsuki-chan

Speaking: hi there.

Thinking:_ what's up?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. BUT I WILL LIVE FOREVER OR **DIE** TRYING! Kishimoto owns Naruto, Paula DeAnda owns _Walk Away_. And I AM 18-25 SINGLE AND DON'T EVEN OWN A **_CAR DAMNIT!_** So you see why I have no life and write fanfiction.

I also _**STRONGLY**_ suggest you listen to the song while reading. It creates mood.

_ Walk Away_

Sakura's P.O.V.

Five years. It's been five years since he left the village.

Left his team. Left…

...me.

But he's finally come back. With a fiancée I might add. She had brilliant red hair, and her eyes matched it perfectly. And to top it all off, a body that even Kakashi-Sensei would kill for. Well I'm assuming so anyway, cuz I just saw Kakashi fall over backward with a mysterious looking blood stain on his mask. But to the main point, she was beautiful. And I envied her happiness.

All these memories and questions were going through my head, of when I was Sasuke's love sick fan-girl. And I couldn't help but wonder. This girl, Karin was her name, did she treat your wounds, after a long day of fighting? Did she make your food, when you weren't able too? Did she give you her whole heart and soul, like I did?

_Probably that and more. _My inner said. And that upset me, because despite everything, I still love you... I can't explain this feeling, and I think about it everyday. And even though we've moved, I still wonder...

...can I walk away?

As I watched the couple walk away from Ichiraku, I couldn't help but think they fit together. His arm around her waste, her head leaning in the crook of is arm, while she wrapped her own around him lovingly. The just looked so… right. And it made me feel stupid for all that time I wasted trying to make him love me, and even more time waiting, and hoping, that he would come back home.

I thought long and hard about him. How it started out the same with him as it did with you. Almost._ I'm more mature than I was when I was a gennin ya'know!_ My inner ranted. But basically, it was the same. We were put on the same squad, then tested as a team. He didn't open up to me much either. _Maybe its just you._ My inner contemplated. And I thought, it must be. That's the only way to explain it. Or it could be the odd hair color. something else I'll contemplate on later.

But then I got to thinking. Did he acknowledge my subtle abilities, such as my nack for seeing a genjutsu the second it takes place? Did he accept my flowers when he was in the hospital? Did he go out of his way in the middle of the night, while we were on our way back from missions, to talk to me about the way I could have handled the situation, and encourage me to do better? Even if the encouragement was in a harsh tone, you still meant well.

I still can't explain this feeling, and it keeps me up at night. I thought we had **Both** moved, But it gets so hard to walk away._**  
><strong>_

I always knew you were engaged. I saw it in her eyes the second you two walked through the village gates. Along with your other team members that came in behind you. I must say, I really liked Juugo, I wish he hadn't died shortly thereafter. And Suigetsu has become a great friend of mine. But then there is Karin, your _official _fiancée. I have to admit I didn't like her at first. _Can you blame me?_ Inner was ranting again, but I'll admit I don't like her now. The way she flaunts her new engagement ring. And I'll admit you have good taste though. Her ring was white gold, with twin emeralds accented by pink crystals. _I think I might choke to death on the irony._ I really should learn how to control her, sorry. I absent mindedly played with my own ring. The one from him, and again, I had to laugh at the irony. My ring, was yellow gold, with twin **rubies**, accented by white diamonds. Isn't it funny, how her ring reflects me, and my ring reflects her? I still miss you by the way.

I caught your eye today, and I caught you staring afterwards, but you didn't realize that I saw it. the longing, the regret, the... Love.

And i spent almost the whole night crying, knowing the next day your fate would be sealed. Then I realized the irony, I'm going to remember you, But you'll remember me.

"Congratulations" I tell you both with a smile. No trace of sadness in my eyes. She tells me thanks, and that she can't begin to express her gratitude at my being her maid of honor. Before she walks off to attempt at taking the sake bottle away from Tsunade-sama. _She realizes she won't survive should she succeed, right?_ Yeah, I'm getting her a mussel. We stand there for a few seconds. Or for all I knew, it was moments, hours, days, weeks, years? It felt like an eternity. But finally the silence was broken. "Sakura." You say, you sound pained, regretful again. I can see the longing in your eyes. Then you quickly mask it and say, "Thank You." Oh how that brings back memories. Dreadful memories. and I fight to maintain my cheerful facade.

I smile once more, then lean in and kiss your cheek. "You're welcome Sasuke. It was fun." I smile again, and quickly walk to the other end of the room.

I set the glass down after finishing the last of my alcohol for the night. It really was a beautiful wedding. I'm admitting a lot these days, aren't I? _'TCHYA THINK?'_

Then I start running my hand through my hair, as his chakra appears behind me.

"Sakura? Are you ready to go?" my fiancé asks. I turn to him with a smile, an honest, real smile. "Yeah, Shino. Let's go home."

I'll always love you Sasuke. But now its time to…

…walk away.

A/N: **OHMYGOSH I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW TRAGIC THIS WAS TILL AFTER THE RE-DO!**

If you didn't enjoy this, not my problem. If this made you cry/want to cry/bawl like an anime character, then this means I'm getting better.

REVIEWS PLEASE. THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
